Lee Hangyul
|birthday = December 7, 1999 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = O |height = 176 cm |weight = 69 kg |website = Mnet Profile }}Lee Hangyul (이한결) is currently an idol under MBK Entertainment. He was a competitor on Produce X 101. He ranked #7 on the finale, making him a member of X1. Career & History Before appearing on Produce X 101, Hangyul debuted as a member of the group "IM" on September of 2017. He also appeared on the idol reboot show The Unit. While no official news has been heard from IM since 2017, it is assumed the group disbanded and the boys went their separate ways. Hangyul debuted as a member of X1 on August 27, 2019 with the album Emergency: Quantum Leap and the title track "Flash". In late 2019 vote-rigging was revealed to have happened in the Produce series, and since the news broke, the group had halted activities to await the outcome of the investigations. While it was legally deemed that the trainees/participants were victims and not involved in the situation, a lot of netizens still called for X1's disbandment since the group had been formed on "unfair" terms. On January 6, 2020 it was announced that the group would disband after long discussions between the members and their agencies. Discography Produce X 101 * "X1-MA" (2019) * "Move" (2019) * "Boyness" (2019) * "Dream For You"(2019) IM Albums * Sad Story (2017) Singles * "Crazy" (2017) X1 Albums * Emergency: Quantum Leap (2019) Singles * "Flash" (2019) Filmography Music Videos Produce X 101 * X1-MA (2019) IM * Crazy (2017) X1 * Flash (2019) Television Variety * The Unit (2017) * Produce X 101 (2019) * X1 Flash (2019) Gallery Promotional Lee Hangyul The Unit Promotional 1.png|''The Unit'' (1) Lee Hangyul The Unit Promotional 2.png|''The Unit'' (2) Lee Hangyul Sad Story Promo 1.png|''Sad Story'' Lee Hangyul Quantum Leap Promo 1.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' (1) Lee Hangyul Quantum Leap Promo 2.jpg|''Emergency: Quantum Leap'' (2) Produce X 101 Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Profile.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 1.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 3.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 4.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 5.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 6.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 2.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 7.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 8.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Promotional 9.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 1.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Finale Promotional 2.jpg Lee Hangyul Produce X 101 Finale Profile.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 MBK l 이한결 I 목소리 듣자마자 동굴로 강제 입장! @자기소개 1분 PR 190314 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE X 101 X101스페셜 과자 가 지마!ㅣ이한결(MBK) 190314 EP.0|Eat the Snacks Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이한결(MBK) VS 히다카 마히로(YG) 190314 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge ENG sub PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 국프님에게 가는 길 막 지마!ㅣ이한결(MBK) 190314 EP.0|Don't Block the Road Challenge PRODUCE X 101 단독 X101스페셜 사과 떨어지 지마ㅣ남도현(MBK) - 이한결(MBK) 190314 EP.0|Don't Drop the Apple Challenge PRODUCE X 101 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이한결(MBK) 지마 190314 EP.0|X1-MA Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 풀버전 MBK 김영상, 남도현, 이한결 ♬Roly-Poly & BOOMERANG @기획사별 퍼포먼스 190510 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이한결 - EXO ♬Love Shot @그룹X배틀 190517 EP.3|Love Shot Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이한결 - Bruno Mars ♬Finesse @댄스 포지션평가 190607 EP.6|Finesse Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 - 이한결 (LEE HANGYUL) TikTok Video Call|TikTok Video Call PRODUCE X 101 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ이한결 - ♬움직여 @콘셉트 평가 190705 EP.10|Move Eye Contact PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 소년미(少年美) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Boyness PRODUCE X 101 단독 최종회 꿈을 꾼다(Dream For You) 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 190719 EP.12|Dream For You Produce X 101 Ranking Category:Produce 101 Season 4 Category:Produce X 101 Category:Contestants Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:X1